Simplify the following expression. $ (4 + (2 - 7 \times 6)) \times 1 $
Explanation: $ = (4 + (2 - 42)) \times 1 $ $ = (4 + (-40)) \times 1 $ $ = (4 - 40) \times 1 $ $ = (-36) \times 1 $ $ = -36 \times 1 $ $ = -36 $